A vending machine is a machine that provides various snacks, beverages and other products to consumers by vending products without a cashier. Items sold via vending machines can vary by country and region. Vending machines typically utilize a push button interface that is capable of accepting money in paper or coin form. A consumer may insert coins into a coin acceptor or dollar bills into a bill validator, or a combination of the two. Thereafter, the consumer typically makes a product selection by entering a product identifying code into a keypad on the face of the vending machine. If the amount of money recognized by the machine equals or exceeds the amount of money required to purchase the selected product, the machine proceeds to vend the product to the consumer. However, if the consumer has not entered enough money, or the machine not recognized the entry of enough money, no product will be vended to the consumer.